Bedtime Bear and the Unknown Land
' ' Bedtime Bear and the Unknown Land *'Release Date in Theaters': April 7, 2006 *'Release Date on DVD': July 25, 2006 *'Produced by': Anthony Ortiz *'Directed by': Anthony Ortiz *'Runtime': 2 hours and 50 minutes *'Preceded by': N/A *'Followed by': TBA Bedtime Bear and the Unknown Land is a 2006 film as well as the first Stuffed Animal Show movie. Plot Anthony tells a story about The Stuffed Animals; starting off with Bedtime Bear arriving late, with Tito looking at the clouds, causing Bedtime Bear to interrupt him with his "jokesegality", Tito then, starts to focus; and they keep talking until Silly Bee interrupts they're talking. But he does fly lowly and ends up crashing; Bedtime Bear and Tito think this interrupts they're talking, the mess is cleared up and the two start talking again until Unterbrechung Lacheln interrupts it all saying that "good stuffed animals should be taken away". Later, his 2 minions talk to him, Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai, and they plan to stop The Stuffed Animal Show; Unterbrechung Lacheln agrees and soon tries to start it, but it doesn't work. Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai plan a plan and soon follow the stuffed animals. The stuffed animals meet a new stuffed animal named Broozer and Broozer knows how to get away from Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai. Bedtime Bear and the rest of the stuffed animals follow him but Bedtime Bear and them take a different way and they all crash into Unknown Mountain. The crashing damages the front of it and the stuffed animals are stuck on the mountain. Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai find them and fortunately for the stuffed animals there is a current bridge to pass and the stuffed animals pass it quickly straight away from Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai. Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai go back to where Unterbrechung Lacheln is. They explain the story and Unterbrechung Lacheln decides to think of a new plan. The stuffed animals arrive back with Broozer and get some sleep. When they do, they do not know Unterbrechung Lacheln had arrived there. Unterbrechung Lacheln plans the plan and soon starts it. But when the stuffed animals wake up, Unterbrechung Lacheln, Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai disappear back to where they sleep. The stuffed animals are recognized they are okay and they go back to sleep. The next morning, the stuffed animals wake up and realize that Tito had came back with an unknown message. Despite the fact Tito found this unknown message and went to sleep afterwards. Tito reads it to the stuffed animals and when it ends he explains it is from an unknown land. Bedtime Bear never noticed this, neither did the other stuffed animals despite the fact Broozer knows about it. The stuffed animals ask why and Broozer explains he knows it due to seeing the unknown land on a map. The stuffed animals go with Broozer where Unterbrechung Lacheln, Vadarskillnaden and HIjoshikina Tsukuriwarai follow. The stuffed animals make it out before they do but they do not know they are being followed by them. Unterbrechung Lacheln starts a plan. He explains it to Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai, the stuffed animals agree with Unterbrechung Lacheln's plan and so it starts. The stuffed animals do not know this but when they do it starts finding out seeing Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai follow them. Unterbrechung Lacheln follows near Poochy but Poochy is not happy and goes fastly away from Unterbrechung Lacheln telling the stuffed animals and Broozer the news. The stuffed animals with Broozer along with Unterbrechung Lacheln and Unterbrechung Lacheln's minions follow away. The mist lifts at night and the stuffed animals cannot see where they are going. Unterbrechung Lacheln, Vadarskillnaden and Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai go back. Through the mist, the stuffed animals and Broozer find their way back to sleep. They all sleep and next morning Bedtime Bear realizes a rather odd fact, Rocket is on the Unknown Land. The stuffed animals want to find Rocket and soon it takes more than 84 hours to get to the Unknown Land. Broozer finds the valley where Rocket is. The stuffed animals and Broozer go out of the Unknown Land and meet Dixie who is not from the Unknown Land. Unterbrechung Lacheln and his minions chase them until it ends. The stuffed animals, after a long chase, are exosted. The stuffed animals are tired and move slowly back, they all sleep and are really exosted after the chase; they go to sleep very exosted. The end ending with Unterbrechung Lacheln and the rest of his minions planning for another plan and ending with the credits. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear Characters Introduced *Broozer Beaver *Unterbrechung Lacheln *Hijoshikina Tsukuriwarai *Vadarskillnaden Upptackadet *Hector Jameson *Dodger Havenheim Trivia *This marks Broozer's last appearance until the Season 24 episode, Broozer's Back. Category:Specials